Vulpix
|} Vulpix (Japanese: ロコン Rokon) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when exposed to a Fire Stone. In Alola, Vulpix has an regional variant. It evolves into Alolan Ninetales when exposed to an Ice Stone. Biology ]] Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt with a cream-colored underbelly. It has brown eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and a triangular dark brown nose. Its paws are slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and have light brown paw pads. On top of its head are three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it has orange tails with curled tips. It is most commonly seen with six tails. However, Vulpix is born with only a single, white tail that splits as Vulpix grows. The tails grow hot as it approaches evolution. Vulpix is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. These wisps are sometimes mistaken for ghosts by humans, but Vulpix uses them to assist in catching prey. Inside its body is a flame that never goes out. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouth to prevent its body from overheating. Vulpix is known to feign injury to escape from opponents too powerful for it to defeat. Vulpix can be found most commonly in . In the Alola region, Vulpix has adapted to snowy mountain peaks and developed a snowy white pelt. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of non-Alolan Vulpix. The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier and have a wispy appearance. Alolan Vulpix is believed to have arrived in the region at the same time as humans but moved to the snow-capped mountain to avoid other Pokémon. It can be found in small packs, called skulks, that are led and protected by Ninetales. Alolan Vulpix can expel breath as cold as -58°F (-50°C), which is capable of freezing anything. While it is not suited to warmer environments, its tail can produce ice to lower the surrounding temperature if needed. An old, local name for this Pokémon is "Keokeo", referring to its white pelt. In the anime In the main series Vulpix in the ]] Major appearances Brock's Vulpix had a Vulpix that he obtained from Suzie in Kanto in Pokémon Fashion Flash, which also marked the species' debut. In Beauty and the Breeder, he returned it to her. Snowy Alolan Vulpix debuted in Racing to a Big Event!, where it hatched from an that primarily took care of. She gave the Egg the nickname "Snowy", and kept that name for the Vulpix that hatched from it. Despite her fear of Pokémon, Lillie Snowy in Getting to Know You!. She was commonly seen outside of her Poké Ball. Other A Vulpix appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it was cloned from Brock's Vulpix and participated in the battle between the original Pokémon and the cloned Pokémon. It reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. A Vulpix appeared in Love, Pokémon Style, under the ownership of Macy. It is her main Pokémon, though Macy doesn't use it in . Vulpix found itself captured by , but it was soon rescued by . A Vulpix appeared in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure!, where it hatched from an Egg. A Vulpix appeared in Getting to Know You!, under the ownership of Samson Oak. It hatched from the Egg that was given to by so it could be delivered to Samson in Alola to New Adventure!. Vulpix reappeared in The Professors' New Adventure! and A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. An Alolan Vulpix appeared in a flashback in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, under the ownership of Cerah. By the events of that episode, it had evolved into an Alolan Ninetales. Minor appearances A Vulpix appeared as an image in the dubbed version of The Ultimate Test. A Vulpix appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Two Vulpix appeared in a flashback in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, one each under the ownership of and . A Vulpix appeared in The Power of One. Two Vulpix appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. One of them helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. A Vulpix appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, under the ownership of an elderly woman. A Trainer's Vulpix appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Vulpix appeared in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A 's Vulpix appeared in Disguise Da Limit. Multiple Vulpix appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Vulpix appeared in PK13. A Vulpix appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Coordinator's Vulpix appeared in The Saffron Con. A Coordinator's Vulpix appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Vulpix appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. It was among the many Pokémon that were hypnotized and kidnapped by Team Rocket. A Vulpix appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Wallace Cup. A Coordinator's Vulpix appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, where it was participating in the Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Contest. A Vulpix appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Vulpix appeared in a fantasy in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, when Alexa was telling and that it belonged to a . It was revealed that after the pirate disappeared, Vulpix stayed on the where the treasure was hidden with the other Pokémon. It was revealed to have evolved into afterwards. A Vulpix appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Vulpix appeared in BWS02. A Trainer's Vulpix appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Vulpix appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Alolan Vulpix appeared in Mimikyu Unmasked!. Six Trainers' Vulpix appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Vulpix appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries , it then inflicts great damage.}} type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. And that Vulpix? It's a type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Vulpix appeared in File 2: Cubone at the Pokémon House in Lavender Town. In Pokémon Generations A Vulpix appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ]] ]] Kiaraway, a Fire-type Pokémon Trainer, owns a female Vulpix. She is one of his most used Pokémon, first appearing with in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. She is good friends with Coconut. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Vulpix, which debuted in Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time). He uses it as a guard for his house. It reappeared at the Pokémon Association while Bill was talking about the Gym Leaders in Sunkern Treasure. In Slugging It Out With Slugma, it reappeared a second time while Bill was talking to , but it and Bill's kept being a nuisance during the conversation. Flannery owns a Vulpix that debuted in Bravo, Vibrava. She used it to battle Shelly's . Although it ended up getting defeated, it managed to disable Ludicolo's main attack, , by using just before fainting. The first Magma Admin Courtney's was a Vulpix at one point, and was used in s, as shown in a flashback in It All Ends Now III. Multiple Alolan Vulpix debuted in the , where it was seen on Mount Lanakila. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has a Vulpix that is his first Pokémon. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Vulpix appeared in GDZ29, where it evolved into a Ninetales. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Both regular Vulpix and Alolan Vulpix appear as Pokémon summoned from the . They attack using and , respectively, with the former move burning opposing fighters with pillars of fire, and the latter move freezing them. A regular Vulpix also appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries Vulpix |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} :}} |} |} |} |} :|reg2=Alola|num2=330|label2= :|reg3=Kanto|num3=037}} |} |} Alolan Vulpix :|reg2=Alola|num2=330|label2= :|reg3=Kanto|num3=037}} . Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name—Keokeo.}} |} |} Game locations and , }} |} |} , , , and }} |} |} }} and , }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} , , , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} , , and Kanto Form Trade Vulpix in Celadon CityAlolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Blue Field: Celadon City, Saffron City, Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 17, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} , Sky Stairway (1F-49F)}} |area=Shiver Camp, Ice Lake, Hia Valley, Almia Castle}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 42 Prasino Woods: Stage 592}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events Vulpix |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Vulpix|English|United States|18|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Vulpix}} |} Alolan Vulpix |Pokémon Center Sapporo Alolan Vulpix|All|Japan|10|November 30, 2016 December 1, 2016 to March 12, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Center Sapporo Alolan Vulpix}} |Pokémon Sun & Moon Alolan Vulpix|Korean region|Online|10|April 4 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alolan Vulpix}} |Lillie's Alolan Vulpix|Japanese region|Online|10|July 5 to 24, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lillie's Alolan Vulpix}} |Lillie's Alolan Vulpix|All|Japan|10|July 22 to August 13, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lillie's Alolan Vulpix}} |Lillie's Alolan Vulpix|Korean region|Online|10|August 24, 2017 to ???|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lillie's Alolan Vulpix}} |} Held items Vulpix Berry|rby1type=None|rby1image=no|rby1rar=100 |s1=Burnt Berry|s1type=None|s1image=no|s1rar=25 |rse1=Rawst Berry|rse1type=Berry|rse1rar=100 |lg1=Rawst Berry|lg1type=Berry|lg1rar=50 |dppt1=Rawst Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=100 |ss1=Rawst Berry|ss1type=Berry|ss1rar=100 |ranch1=Fire Stone|ranch1type=None|ranch1rar=100 |bw1=Rawst Berry|bw1type=Berry|bw1rar=100 |b2w21=Rawst Berry|b2w21type=Berry|b2w21rar=100 |oras1=Charcoal|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Vulpix Stats Base stats * Alolan Vulpix has the same stats as a regular Vulpix. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Vulpix Alolan Vulpix Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Vulpix = =Alolan Vulpix = By TM/HM =Vulpix = =Alolan Vulpix = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Vulpix = =Alolan Vulpix = By TM/HM =Vulpix = =Alolan Vulpix = By =Vulpix = |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10}} =Alolan Vulpix = |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Moonblast|Fairy|Special|95|100|15||''}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10}} By tutoring =Vulpix = =Alolan Vulpix = By s =Alolan Vulpix = |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} -only moves Vulpix Side game data Vulpix |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Vulpix |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Vulpix |no2=038 |name2=Ninetales |type1-2=Fire}} Alolan Vulpix |no2=038Ninetales-Alola |name2=Ninetales |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * The beta in listed Vulpix as Foxfire. * Vulpix can be seen as a parallel to . Both are that evolve once via a Fire Stone. Vulpix is exclusive to , Blue, , , and while Growlithe is to Red, , Gold, FireRed, and HeartGold. Growlithe has a 75% chance of being male while Vulpix has a 75% of being female, they are both in the , can have as their Ability, and are yellow when from Generation III on. Furthermore, both are based primarily on canine-like creatures of Japanese folklore: Vulpix from the , Growlithe from the . * Alolan Vulpix can be seen as a parallel to . Both were initially introduced in Generation I and got Alola Forms in . Both Pokémon are with Vulpix being exclusive to Sun and Sandshrew being exclusive to Moon. Furthermore, both Pokémon evolve when exposed to an Ice Stone. * Vulpix is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 299. * Vulpix and share their with , , and . They are all known as the Fox Pokémon. * Vulpix has the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Alolan Vulpix is the only regional variant with a specific name — Keokeo. Origin Vulpix is based on a and also the of Japanese legend, which have many tails and can breathe fire. After living a long time, kitsune take on spirit forms, which may explain why Vulpix can learn moves. Alolan Vulpix seems to be based on the . Name origin Vulpix is a combination of vulpes ( for fox) and six (referring to its six tails). The Alolan name Keokeo comes from keʻokeʻo ( for white). Rokon may be a combination of 六 roku (six) and 恨 kon (grudge, from the curse that , its evolution, may cast on its foes), kon kon (the sound foxes make), コンロ konro ( ), or ko, an alternate reading of 狐 kitsune (fox). In other languages and |fr=Goupix|frmeaning=From and six |es=Vulpix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Vulpix|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Vulpix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=식스테일 Sixtail|komeaning=From six and tail |zh_yue=六尾 Luhkméih|zh_yuemeaning=Literally means "Six tails" |zh_cmn=六尾 Liùwěi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Six tails" |hi=वलपिक्स Vulpix|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Vulpiksas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Валпикс Valpiks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Keokeo Related articles * Brock's Vulpix * Snowy * Enta's Vulpix * Partner Pokémon (Mystery Dungeon) External links * |} de:Vulpix es:Vulpix fr:Goupix it:Vulpix ja:ロコン zh:六尾 Category:Pokémon in the Galar Pokédex Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Fire Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Ice Stone 037 Category:White-colored Pokémon